


Salad

by Bouncy_cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Food As Sex Toys, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncy_cat/pseuds/Bouncy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third time it happens- no, the third time Derek notices it happening, he’s too curious to politely ignore it like he does most of his boyfriend’s other idiosyncrasies.</p>
<p>There’s a strange pattern here, and he wants to know.  </p>
<p>So he walks up close behind Stiles, hooks his chin over his shoulder and whispers, “why do you get turned on in the produce aisle?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salad

The third time it happens- no, the third time Derek notices it happening, he’s too curious to politely ignore it like he does most of his boyfriend’s other idiosyncrasies.

There’s a strange pattern here, and he wants to know.

So he walks up close behind Stiles, hooks his chin over his shoulder and whispers, “why do you get turned on in the produce aisle?”

Stiles spontaneously chokes on his own spit and turns as red as the tomatoes they’re standing next to. When he stops coughing he tries to brush it off. “What? I don’t get- that’s ridiculous.”

Derek just smiles and waits patiently for his boyfriend to remember that you can’t lie to a wolf.

As expected Stiles cracks after only a couple of seconds. “Oh my god, I was young, okay?! I didn’t have access to, like, stuff. It’s totally normal to experiment!”

When the implications of those words sink in Derek just stares, mind blown, because he expected it would have something to do with the phallic shape of some vegetables, but apparently Stiles actually….

“What did you use?” He asks, it was supposed to sound teasing, but the words come out far more breathy and rough than he planned.

“No.” Stiles shakes his head vehemently. “Nonono. We are not having this conversation here. Or at all. We are never having this conversation.” He grabs their cart, randomly throws in a a crop of lettuce and some bell-peppers and practically races out of the produce aisle.

When they’re standing next to the cereals, Stiles still flushed a becoming shade of red, he gently scratches Stiles back and mutters, “did you start small and work your way up?”

It ends up being the shortest grocery run they’ve ever made.

In the car on the way home Stiles keeps squirming in his seat and adjusting himself.

“Stop that,” Derek growls, because it’s distracting as hell and he’s driving.

“Fuck you,” Stiles says indignantly, “It’s your fault anyway.”

The ten minute drive is torture and they barely make it into the loft before Derek is dropping down to his knees and roughly pulling Stiles’ pants down.

His boyfriend’s startled gasp only spurs him on to suck harder.

Just moments before Stiles is about to come…Derek has done this so many times he knows the signs of impending orgasm…Stiles pushes him away with a regretful moan. “Wait- I want- Fuck me,” he pants, “I want you to fuck me.”

It’s music to his ears.

They clumsily navigate their way to the bedroom and, once there, Stiles pushes him over and climbs on top, facing the other way. It leaves Derek with a perfect view as Stiles reaches back and slides his lubed fingers inside himself.

It’s something he could look at for hours, but it’s nothing compared to when Stiles finally sinks down on him and he sees and feels his own cock spear that perfect, tight bubble butt.

After a couple of minutes of energetic bouncing Stiles’ starts to feel the strain on his legs and Derek wraps his arm around him, pulls him back and rolls them over without ever pulling out.

The new position has Stiles’ cock rubbing against the sheets and it’s too much, he’s coming, and Derek isn’t far behind, the feeling of his boyfriend shaking apart beneath him enough to send him over the edge too.

Derek stays on top of Stiles until the other man starts to squirm. He pulls out gently, which makes Stiles breath hitch, and drops onto his back.

The words come out before he can stop himself. “How do you like that cucumber?”

Next to him Stiles dissolves into helpless giggles.

—————–

Two days later Derek goes on a grocery run by himself. He spends a lot of time in the produce aisle and when he comes home he puts his haul on the kitchen table where Stiles is sure to see it.

He lays the items out in order of size. Though the biggest might be a little too ambitious.

When Stiles comes home Derek is in the shower but he still hears it when Stiles yells “Seriously?! Fucking eggplant?”

Oh well, there’s always the carrots, zucchini, cucumber…

* * *

 

 

Find me on tumblr [here](http://panda-pounce.tumblr.com/).


End file.
